


Poppy

by WinterRogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Love Triangles, Violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRogers/pseuds/WinterRogers
Summary: Poppy Johnson is a feisty agent working for Shield alongside her partner, Margaret Carter. However, they must put their work on hold to help train soldiers in the army for the upcoming Second World War. During this, she meets a certain cocky man and gets herself stuck in a mess with a fellow rich American. Unfortunately, a fateful day comes and she loses, she loses a lot. She must deal with the loss and love and be there for Shield but it’s hard when you’re one woman who doesn’t get enough credit in the world.I don’t own any characters except for Poppy Johnson. All rights go to the owners.





	1. Peggy

Thick, grey clouds painted the sea in the sky as her long, glossy, brown hair gracefully lifted and twirled in the raging wind. "There's no time! We have to go now!" She yelled, her chocolate brown eyes fixated on the other agent. Grabbing her gun, the other agent obliged the order and the commander, who was sat in the passenger seat of the topless car they were in, nodded to the dark haired man driving and with that, he pushed his foot full force onto the accelerator pedal until they reached the Hydra base. 

Agent Carter, who is a young British woman of poise and rationality, stepped out the car once it had come to a halt and observed her surroundings. Her partner followed in suit, gracefully taking her gun from her purse, "It's not so bad Peggy, just a little hidey hole." The young agent spoke to Carter. Agent Carter's partner was less serious and was more lighthearted when at work.

"It'll be a lot worse inside Poppy so focus." Carter scolded her partner before loading her gun and kicking the door open, her gun scanning each crack and crevice in the room. Peggy searched the surroundings but couldn't find anything. "They moved." Peggy informed before exiting the building and getting into the car.

\---------------------------  
"Carter. I want you to assist Johnson and look after the new squadron of men coming in tomorrow- the 107." Colonel Phillips told Peggy.  
"Sir, for how long?" She asked him.  
"Only until we get the next batch. You're dismissed."  
Peggy nodded and picked up her coat, folding it over her arm before locking up her desk. Her high heels clicked against the wooden floor as the brunette agent made her way to the door, "Be up early Poppy. You're almost done with being mentored." she speaks to the bubbly girl who is perched on her desk, her legs swinging gently.  
"I'm never late anyway, I don't see why you're saying that." Poppy protests, her bright eyes of wonder looking at the agent before her.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Agent Carter states, playing her off and with that, she opens the door and walks out to the car waiting for her.

\------------------------  
Two women strutted out of a black Pierce-Arrow Silver Arrow and continued on to greet the line of soldiers waiting for their arrival. They were wearing an olive green blazer over a beige shirt and brown tie. Gold buttons and two gold pins from the organisation of Shield decorated the jacket. They had a pencil skirt also in olive to match- their outfit completed with beige tights and brown high heels. Poppy's dark brown hair was pinned into small victory rolls, the rest of her locks elegantly curled into place. Peggy's hair had one side pinned into a curl with the other side pinned out of the way of her face, her hair also curled into place. Both agents had some subtle brown eye-shadow and a tint of blush, completed with a bright red lip.

"Soldiers! Up!" The colonel shouted to the soldiers and they stood up straight as the two women joined the men.  
"Gentlemen. I am Agent Johnson and this is Agent Carter. We are supervising this division and we expect nothing but the best."

A tall, handsome, dark haired man briskly walks over, joining the other men hoping that his absence wasn't noticed. "Hey! Over here sunshine!" Agent Johnson commanded and he walked over, stood up straight.

"You're late." she scolds.  
"And you're really beautiful. How about a drink sometime?" the cocky man suggests, raising his eyebrow in vain.  
"Name." She states as she rolls her eyes at his attempt to flirt, waiting for his answer as she searches the clipboard of names.  
"James Buchanan Barnes." He answers, his blue eyes watching her graceful movements.  
"James... there. First strike, don't be late again." She told him, a slight glint in her eyes that he couldn't quite work out but he wanted to see it again.  
"Yes ma'am." He saluted, a goofy smile on his face that caused her to let out a chuckle and with that he joined the men leaving the Agent with a soft smile stuck on her face.  
"Fallen already?" Peggy says, snapping Poppy out of her deep thoughts.  
"Shut up." the embarrassed girl says as she composes herself and encourages the men through training.  
"Come on! My grandmother can do better, god rest her soul!" Peggy yells at the men doing sit ups.  
"Come on ladies, put your backs into it!" Poppy chimes in, spotting James.

His eyes meet hers and he gives her a wink along with a big grin as he works through his push-ups. Poppy won't admit it but she has definitely fallen head over heels for James and she wouldn't have it any other way.

\--------------------------  
After a few hours of training the men, Poppy stands aside with Peggy and Colonel Phillips as they wait for their transportation. The trio enjoy 5 minutes of small talk before the car arrives; Peggy and Phillips get into the car and Poppy goes to get in until a hand stops her.

"What about that drink?" a familiar voice speaks, causing her to turn around. She is greeted by James' ocean blue eyes that are practically begging for her to agree to go with him.  
"What about it?" she asks purposely, staying professional.  
"Can I take you to the bar later? Say around 6?" the tall, attractive man asks her.  
Poppy lets out a deep sigh and nods, "Alright, meet me at the entrance no later than 6. If you're late Barnes, I won't wait." she warns him as she turns and gets in the car. The car starts to move and she watches James as she gets further away, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You should give him a chance." Peggy says, interrupting Poppy's thoughts.  
"Do you think?" The girl asks, looking at her partner.  
"Yes," She nods and continues, "You would look sweet together."

Soon after, the car came to a stop and they got out, walking inside the building, Poppy going to her desk and Peggy going to hers.


	2. James

He sat at the bar, a pint of beer clenched in his hand as he looked around the mini pub he was in. He was nervous to say the least but he wouldn't admit it to himself. Of all the ladies he's took dancing, this girl is the one who makes him nervous. James was a ladies man, the kind you sleep with and leave the next day: kiss 'em and leave 'em was his motto when taking girls dancing. However, with the girl he's seeing tonight, with Poppy, he felt anxious. What if she doesn't like James? What if she isn't any fun? James didn't really know much about her, he just saw a pretty face and had to take her dancing.

He checked the clock 5:45- still 15 minutes. He was glad it was longer so he could prepare himself but was also agitated because he just wanted to get on with the date instead of stressing over possibilities. His put his glass of ale down on the table, brushing his hair out of his face, he was too on edge to drink. His blue eyes kept scanning the room every few moments in hopes that the agent with walk in.

James usually wasn't so serious when it came to dates. He was a self-assured, flirty and playful man who held women's heart captive by just one look. Though something about Poppy kept him on the fence, made him want to call her his girlfriend, his doll.

His endless thought made the time fly by and he soon heard the door open, the ring of the bell filling the room as his date stepped in. He turned around and there she was. A silky, white dress that fell down to just above her knee hugged her curves in all the right places. Her sparkly, silver heels clicked with every step she took. Her gorgeous, chocolate locks that were curled lay on her shoulders and bounced when she walked. She had a brown smokey eye with a bit of eyeliner, a bit of blush and her signature blood red lipstick. She was beautiful. Poppy was a goddess, an angel; and James was the pilgrim.

James himself was only wearing a smart white shirt tucked into his black trousers along with some dark brown loafers but that's what made Poppy fall for him even more. His brown hair was heavenly and as for his eyes... his eyes were like looking into the stars- they were shining and were so mesmerising. His expression was dazed as he stared at her.

They both walked over to each other and smiled. "You're not late." She stated, a playful look in her eyes. "You look beautiful." the young gentleman smiled and gestured to her causing the glamourous girl to blush and smile sheepishly. James kissed her cheek and they both went and sat at the bar, "What would you like?" he asked her.

They talked, danced and laughed the whole night, enjoying each others company. Hours had passed though they felt like minutes. 8 o'clock turned to 10 o'clock which then turned to 1 o'clock. Poppy, who had had many glasses of gin rickeys and millionaire cocktails, was giggling uncontrollably at James who had just told her a joke. James was slightly drunk but not drunk enough to be uncoordinated and smiled at her intoxicated state.

"Let's go back to my place." Poppy slurred, biting her lip seductively as her hand trailed down his chest. James felt his heart skip a beat at her silky yet electrifying touch. He let out a choke as his breath caught in the back of his throat from her lustful behavior, "Let's just get you home." as much as he would love to take Poppy home and explore her body, he knew it wasn't right to do so when she was too drunk to remember- also not discarding the fact that they have only just met. Usually, James wouldn't be reluctant in this situation but Poppy was different; he wanted to see her again, he wanted to be with her, he didn't want to just make love and leave.

James took her home that night, helping her change into her pyjamas and tuck her into bed. Her brown, drunken eyes look into his bright blue ones and she smiled gently, "Pegs was right. She always is. And Howard," she mumbled, "damn them." She muttered incoherently which caused James to smile.  
"Get some sleep, okay?" He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and presses a soft, gentle kiss to her cheek. Poppy mumbles something in reply and falls asleep.

That night, James decided to take the spare key and lock the door, going home. He walked into the barracks where he was staying and got into bed, thinking about the girl that he has grown strong feelings for.


	3. Poppy

Sunlight peeked through the window, causing the young girl's eyes to flutter open. Her curls framed her face, lazily lay on her chest. She slowly sat up, groaning slightly at the aching pain in her head and the bubbling feeling in her stomach brewing. "How much did I even drink?" She asked herself, her voice groggy. After ten minutes of staring into space, she got out of bed and brushed her teeth. As she spat the toothpaste out from her mouth into the sink, she looked in the mirror as a realisation hit her. James wasn't just a dream. A million questions and thoughts hit her like a truck and she closed her eyes in frustration, her hands in her messy curls, "Please do not say I slept with him." What made matters worse was that she was in pyjamas so she changed at one point.

"You're late." Peggy scolds as Poppy walked through the doors, looking like a hot mess.  
"I think I slept with him." The girl bluntly blurted out, her mouth moving before she could even think. Peggy looked at her in shock, "Poppy what have you done?"   
Poppy looked at her, narrowing her eyes, "Don't act like you've never done this with Howard." Peggy rolled her eyes at her partner, writing down some notes for a file, "Howard and I are just friends. I have told him on many occasions that love is not on my to-do list." Poppy scoffed and walked over to her office space, placing down her things.

————————  
"Come on ladies! Give me more sweat!" The brown haired girl shouted at the men, walking in between the training soldiers. She looked to her partner, Peggy talking to Mr Howard Stark and winked causing Peggy to roll her eyes and continue talking with Howard. She looked down and her eyes met with a familiar brunette and her heart skipped a beat, "Harder Mr Barnes." she teasingly said as she knelt beside him which distracted him, "Did we.. do anything last night?" she asked, her eyes glimmering with worry which caused him to smile. "No, we uh, we didn't. Don't worry." he smiled, staring into her glistening, hazel eyes. He felt himself lean closer, brought in by her magnetic attraction and hypnotic eyes. James got so close, he felt her warm breath tickling his neck, sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine. "Get back to work, Barnes." she whispered into his ear, standing up and continuing to train the men.

"Alright! Well done today soldiers! Next week you will start training with your rifles! Off you go." the men all cheered to one another, excited to finally start using guns. However, James had dismissed the acclamation and walked the opposite way the men were going and instead, towards Poppy. The young woman saw him approach her and she prepared herself, "Hello James, is there a problem?" she remained her respective, formal self when talking to him but she knew that he wasn't forming an inquiry. "Uh yes agent, you see I think I have a function problem on my belt, perhaps you could assist me and help" a playful tone laced his voice as he winked, causing Poppy to giggle.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand, perhaps we should go somewhere private where you can help me understand." she bit her lip seductively and her lust filled eyes travelled to his body, admiring his abs through his fitted t-shirt."Lead the way doll." He stepped closer, filling in the gap between them, his eyes flickering to her lips. "If you would just follow me this way," she took his hand, walking to the car, "Good afternoon Mr Jarvis, to mine please." Poppy informed the older man, fastening her seatbelt. "And the soldier?" he asked, gesturing to James. Poppy let out a little chuckle, "He's with me," she continued, "he'll always be with me."

A short drive later, Poppy and James arrived at her home and she let them in, "Make yourself at home, I'm so sorry about the mess." Poppy took her shoes off and her coat, hanging it up. The place she was staying at was cosy and homey; the floor was wooden and the walls were beige, inviting and warm, there was a rustic fireplace and comfortable living chairs placed neatly. "It's not a top notch house, but it'll do." The girl said as she took a blanket that was draped over one of the living chairs and placed it in a cupboard. "It's very homely," the brunette boy continued, "it's better than where I'm staying, however I heard the trenches are worse." His tone faded to a quieter one and he looked down, presumably thinking about going to war. She took this moment to hold his hand gently, standing in front of him, "Don't fret darling, it'll be alright." Poppy reassured him but she knew. She knew the horrors of men having their faces blown off, the horrors of men crying out for help on No-Man's Land and the painful silence the enemies would hold at times. It was truly terrifying and horrific. She traced his knuckles with her thumb, "Just think about now, this moment. You and I." She smiled softly, her eyes flicking up to his, "and when this war is over, you'll come back safe." Safe. Poppy knew that safe wasn't a common word when in the war but she knew she couldn't ruin the moment.

James noticed her face fall and he gently raised her chin with his finger, his deep blue eyes looking into her hazel ones. "I'll be careful doll, I promise." He stayed like that, pondering whether to kiss the girl or not. He leans in, his hot breath tickling her ear, "Can I kiss you Poppy?" He mutters, his voice husky, sending a shiver down her back. The girl nodded and with that, his lips pressed onto hers. His lips were slightly chapped but Poppy didn't mind, their lips moved in sync and Poppy's heart started beating faster. Jolts of electricity filled her heart with every beat and it was like fireworks had set off in her whole body. Poppy, for the first time in a long time, felt complete- as if a missing piece in her heart had been filled.


	4. Bucky

James' hands held the back of Poppy's head as he deepened the kiss. Poppy put her hands on his broad shoulders, pulling him closer as they kissed until she broke for air. The two lovebirds smiled at each other, their chests rising and falling together from both the lack of oxygen and excitement.  
"I really like you Poppy." James breathes out, smiling. Poppy's smile grew wider at his words, "I really like you too James."   
"Call me Bucky," He continues, "I prefer it to James." Poppy nods and connects their lips into another kiss, "I can do that, Bucky."

"Anything else I should know about you?" She asked, sitting with him on her comfy dining chairs.  
"Ask away." The man smiled, confidence radiating him.  
"Umm.. Do you have any siblings?" Poppy wondered, looking to the handsome man opposite her.   
"I have three, 2 sisters and a brother. I'm the oldest though." He replied, smiling softly at the thought of his brother and sisters. Poppy noticed this, "You must really miss them, being out here and all," she went on, "it must be hard for you." Bucky looked into her eyes, shrugging, "I guess. But I'm serving the country, I'm making sure they're safe by fighting in the war."   
"You're right. So what was your life before this?" She quizzed.  
"What is this? An undercover interrogation?" The brunette joked and carried on, "I was a boxing champion beforehand, figured my coma at would benefit the army in the war so I joined. I have a best friend back home and he's.. different: adamant to join the army but he's slightly inept in this field." James explained, taking his hand into hers before saying, "Enough about me, what about you?"

Poppy cleared her throat before looking at the table, an uncomfortable and shy smile playing on her lips, "Oh I don't know, I'm not very interesting really." She let out a forced laugh.  
"Come on doll, I know a boxing champion is thought to top but you can try your best." He chuckled, a cocky grin appearing on his face.  
"Come on, siblings? Life before, parents, friends?" He encourages, resting his chin on his hand to show his interest.  
"My parents worked with Mr Stark's parents so I never really saw them or knew them really." she explained, "they went to work one day and never came back. God knows what happened to them." Bucky's expression showed sympathy and he took her hand into his big one, showing he's there for her. Poppy took her hand away from his and shook her head, "Don't pity me." she continued, "So I'm an only child, my friends stopped contact with me when I became an agent and before I joined the military, I was a nurse in England but they dropped me when I stood up to a man for being sexist. Therefore, I moved back to America, back to Manhattan and then I saw flyers about helping the Allies in the World War and here I am." Poppy looked up at Bucky after she stopped talking in hopes she hadn't bored him. His eyes were fixated on a pendant of a star on her shirt, "What's this?" he questioned, reaching his hand out to touch it before Poppy grabbed his arm quicker than he even lifted his arm. She twisted his wrist, "Don't touch it." she demanded, her brown eyes an inky black, "it's very important to me." the girl bluntly stated before changing the subject. "What're your parents like?" she asks and James smiles softly before replying, "You'd love my mom. She's really the best, very supportive and makes the best foo. My dad, well, he's pretty cool, he wasn't keen on the boxing but is glad I'm serving my country. Keeping the girls safe, you know?" the whole time his eyes were glistening with love, Poppy could tell he really loved his family.

"So would you like some tea?" Poppy asked, standing up. Bucky nodded his head and followed her to help. She poured some hot water into the teapot and added some tea leaves, leaving it to infuse the water. "I'm sorry if I overreacted about my pendent." she apologised. James stepped closer, "It's alright Pops." he smiled, kissing her cheek. They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other more until there was a knock on the door, "I'll answer it," Poppy stood up and made her way to the door, opening it, "Hello?-" the girl stopped herself, looking at the man who stood before her wide eyed.  
"Poppy I just- I couldn't get you out of my head." A dark haired man with a moustache holding a bouquet of an assortment of yellow, pink and white flowers confessed, his brown eyes hopeful as he looked at the stunned girl.

"Please forgive me darling. I was stupid."


	5. Howard

"Pop?" The number one American weapon developer was stood there, hair slightly ruffled, waiting for Poppy to say something. "Oh sorry! I just.. the thing is-" the girl stops herself as she feels Bucky standing behind her.  
"Mr Stark, good afternoon," Bucky greets the man with a smile but his smile soon fades when he sees the bouquet of flowers grasped in the man's hand, "oh.. um.." He is speechless, why the hell is he holding flowers for his girl? Poppy awkwardly looks down, "I'm sorry I.." She starts but Stark jumps in, "Don't worry, my fault anyway, shouldn't have hesitated. I'll uh.. see you at work." He gives her a small smile and walks off, throwing the flowers to the floor once he gets around the corner, the delicate flowers now lifeless on the ground and the man keeps walking, walking back to his car. He slams the car door shut and he hits the steering wheel one too many times, "Of course she would find somebody else." He growls to himself, jealousy coursing through his veins when he sees the tall, handsome stood behind her in his mind as he hits the steering wheel harder, "Dammit!" He shouts to himself, running a hand through his hair. Anger takes over his emotions when he thinks about how that soldier will love her, touch her, be loved, be touched by her. That should be him. And with that, he turns on the engine and speeds off back to the Shield headquarters.

"What's wrong with you?" The British agent asked him as he was sat in his office all day moping. "Johnson has a fella, did you know that? Did you know that she's completely over me?" He lets the words fall from his mouth like an explosion. "Well I mean it's not like you exactly have the poor girl a choice. You blew her off, remember." She states, getting herself comfy on the chair in front of the man's desk.  
"You annoy the hell out me sometimes Peggy. You're always right." He sighs, resting his chin on his hands. "Now, now Howard, I knew she had a date but I don't think they're exclusive yet. Why don't you talk to her about it?" She suggests, looking at Howard, though no sympathy plays on her face.

After all, it was Howard's fault for leading Poppy on and then blowing her off, telling her that he doesn't have time to mess around in foolish flirty relationships. And with his words stinging her, she blatantly replied with something along the lines of wanting to be serious and Howard had ignored it until yesterday when he realised that he loved Poppy. And due to his luck in relationships, she had to be with somebody else. Peggy leaves him alone and he sighs, leaning back in his chair wishing that he didn't toss Poppy to the side.

——————————  
"So what's the deal with him?" Bucky curiously asked and Poppy sighed, "Well you know it's Howard Stark. He's a top notch weapon developer, best in America. He's a big perfectionist and loves to be at work with mechanics." She says, tidying up the tea cups and saucers until Bucky gently puts his hand on her arm to stop her, "What's the deal with him Poppy? With the flowers? Is he bothering you?" He questions and Poppy takes her arm away. "James he's a friend from work, nothing more, nothing less." She tells him.  
"The flowers.." He edges, not knowing whether to drop it or not. The girl looks at him, "I had feelings for him but he didn't reciprocate them, therefore I moved on and then you asked me dancing so I went but I guess he changed his mind."

Bucky nods, looking down as if he knew she was going to leave him for Howard, after all they had just kissed they weren't exclusive.  
"I'm not going to chase after Howard if that's why you look so blue." She states, taking his hand into hers, "I really really like you." She kisses his cheek and nuzzles into him. James smiles and holds her close, his lips on her hair, "I really really like you too." He responds, staying like that for a while, just enjoying each other's touch.

————————————-  
"Alright soldiers! At your feet!" Poppy yells to the men as she struts down the path. The soldiers wearily come to a stand, during the night the fellow agents and staff of the army had woken them in the night for drills and tests. "Wake up ladies! I know it's hard being woken up by men in the night." She says, taking a big bag from Howard. "Hey can we talk about yesterday later on Pops?" Howard mutters as he hands her the heavy bag. She responds with a nod, walking back over to the men, "Alright. So the time has come. From today, you will all be training with these," She unzips the bag, revealing over 70 beautiful brand new walnut wood rifles. Carefully, taking one out, she traces her fingertips over the expensive steel trigger. "They are obviously not loaded, I don't want any of my soldiers wounded." She explains, putting the rifle back in the bag, "you can all thank Mr Howard Stark for these beautiful rifles." She looks to Howard with a small smile and he steps forward confidently looking to the soldiers. Poppy hands them out and Howard hands the remaining rifles out to the soldiers as well until every soldier is stood proudly, a rifle in their hands. "First things first, holding it!" the agent starts and proceeds to teach the men basic knowledge of the rifle before leaving Howard to temd to the eager squad. Agent Johnson gets into the car followed by Agent Carter, "Like Christmas for them, don't you think?" Poppy smiles at her partner, "after all, the war is going to go past Christmas." she states, looking at her lap. "Now Poppy, don't get pessimistic. After all, they're protecting their country, their families and friends." Peggy replies, trying reassure the younger agent. "I've seen it. It's hell, they all think it's a walk in the park. It's not, it's blood, tears, anguish, hate, you name it." Poppy's voice raises slightly, reliving the horrors she once saw. "They will die. Most of them anyway, they'll be petrified. It seriously is horrible, being a nurse on the Frontline for the first 2 months of this awful war taught me that. It's torture." the car comes to a halt and they get out, walking into the headquarters where Colonel Phillips awaits for their presence.

Poppy walks over to the Colonel, Peggy following behind, "What can we do for you sir?" she asks, looking up to him. “Once this lot of men are trained up, you’re taking the next batch as well. We got a special soldier apparently, be good experience for you agents.” He responds, picking up his mug of hot coffee, sipping the brown liquid. The girls share a knowing look and Poppy speaks up, “With all due respect sir, we thought that this was the last squad before Peggy and I go back to missions.” Peggy adds, “If I may, sir we enjoy training these men but that’s not what we’re made for. We are agents, we go to Hydra bases and take them out, not sit here all the time and babysit men.” She explained, the Colonel looking at the agent dead in the eyes. “This war is more important Miss Carter and if you can’t see that, we’ll bench you. Bench you both for that matter.” He turns to Poppy, “and you, quit crying about the war, these men will die but it’s for our country. Like I said, you’re both taking the next squad to train because we have someone enlisted that shouldn’t be. Now go.” He demands, the two agents walking to their office space. Poppy takes her long beige coat off, hanging it on the back of her chair as she untucks her bouncy curls from her collar. Sitting down, she takes a file that has been placed on her desk, perhaps thrown as a few documents are hanging out the encased protection. She frowns and opens it, the words ‘Prototype 1: Vibranium’ written in black bold letters across the top of the page. “I see you got my file.” A familiar deep, warm voice speaks and the brunette looks up matching the voice to be Howard. She nods and takes out a couple pictures, “What is it exactly?” “Vibranium is a new metal we found over in Wakanda. It’s tougher than steel, can’t break easily, something to do with the giant lattice structure and ions.” He informs her and she lets out a giggle causing Howard to look at her. “You lost me there sweet.” She smiles softly. “So can we um talk about what happened?” He swiftly changes the subject and sits at her desk. The girl clears the folder from her desk and looks at him, her attention fully on the young man in front of her. “Howard before you go any further, you should know I-“ she spoke before the man cut her off. “Pops. Let me start this.” He said and she nodded, “Why are you with a soldier?” He asked, looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes. Poppy let out a surprised laugh, astonished at the question. Why would he ask it as if it weren’t normal? “What do you mean?” She simply questions, not sure whether he is messing with her or not. “Poppy he’s going to fight a war in less than 6 weeks and you’re never going to see him again so why? Are you trying to get back at me?” His tone grows sharper by each second and she frowns. “You’re ego really is that big...” she mutters to herself, knowing her heard her and would take offence, “Howard I don’t know what the hell is going on in your mind but I certainly didn’t get together with James in order to make you jealous. I went on a date with James because I wanted to.” She explained but it only angered Howard. “How the hell can you go from loving me to him? Are really that much of a s-“ before he makes matters worse, he quickly stops himself. Poppy looks at him in shock as she knows what he was going to imply, “That much of a what, Howard? Come on, explain to me. You didn’t finish? That much of a slut?” Hurt laced every word that flowed out of her mouth. The brunette man sighed and ran a finger through his hair, “I’m sorry, I was upset. I just... I didn’t think you would move on.” “What? You thought I would sit in my bedroom for the rest of my life pining for you? I’m sorry but that’s not how girls work.” Poppy snaps at him, walking towards the door, “and don’t make me seem like the initiator of all of this. You were the one that said you didn’t want me so don’t complain when I’ve moved on.” And with that, she stormed out, the door slamming loudly behind her which left Howard in the silence alone. Again.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry if I get certain things wrong in the Marvel timeline or anything. This is just for fun and to share my idea for a story.


End file.
